El principio del fin
by Silian Moore
Summary: Epílogo alternativo.  Harry Potter ya es uno más en la comunidad mágica. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, vive una vida tranquila de la que puede disfrutar. Hasta que un día, algo cambia. Y ese cambio solo puede significar una cosa.


¡Hola chicas!:)

Os comento: este fic (a falta de confirmación porque no sé aun si reúne todas las condiciones para entrar) pertenece al reto de Weird Sisters "Al diablo con el epílogo". Consiste en obviar el epílogo de Deathly Hallows y cambiarlo por otro. ¡Así que aquí está mi macabra y cruel propuesta!

Nos leemos abajo;)

* * *

**El principio del fin**

**

* * *

**

Exacto, su cupo de problemas se había solventado. Ahora le esperaba una vida de tranquilidad, sosiego, pausa y calma. Porque Harry Potter solo tendría que preocuparse de las dificultades mundanas. Ya no había nada por lo que inquietarse.

El niño que vivió no se atrevía a tachar su vida de aburrida. Tenía un trabajo estable en el Ministerio, las partidas de Quidditch con los Weasley cada fin de semana, una familia de la que disfrutar y unos amigos fieles que siempre iban a apoyarle. Pero era imposible comparar siete años de luchas constantes con la estabilidad que ahora estaba gozando al lado de Ginny. Definitivamente no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Aunque algo en su interior le pedía más.

Y él nunca había hecho frente a eso.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny hija! ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Gritó la señora Weasley al entrar por la casa de Harry y Ginny– ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó refregándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto desde casa. Oh no, a la señora Weasley no se le escapaba ni una - Esto está hecho todo un desastre… ¡Reparo! ¡Aguamenti! ¡Fregoteo! – A su voz, una decena de platos, vasos y cubiertos fueron de aquí para allá para acabar limpios y relucientes en sus respectivos cajones - ¡Hija mía!, ¡ya estoy aquí!

Sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones que se encontraba al final del frío pasillo, una pareja dormía sin que nada ni nadie le afectara… hasta que la señora Weasley abrió la puerta de par en par sin importarle si estaban durmiendo o no.

- ¿Pero sabéis qué hora es? ¡Harry, tienes que ir a la academia! ¡Ginny, te estarán esperando en el Ministerio! ¿A qué esperáis? – E inmediatamente se dispuso a abrir las tres persianas de forma manual. O por lo menos lo intentó. Estiró una y otra vez murmurando por lo bajo.

- Mamá, no funciona… - Ginny bostezó - … así que no lo intentes – Recalcó dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a su madre. Molly miró a su hija con cara de circunstancia y luego a la persiana que tenía enfrente de ella. Le tembló el labio un segundo, pero sacó su varita de la túnica y, dando tres pasos hacia atrás, apuntó directamente a la persiana.

- ¡Reparo! – Exclamó intentando despertar a su hija y a Harry. Sin embargo, logró algo más que despertarlos. Como si hubiera colocado una bocina en sus oídos (cosa que no hubiera estad tan mal), se levantaron gritando un largo y ahogado "¡No!" - ¿Pero qué pasa? – Preguntó la señora Weasley. Se apartó rápidamente, o la apartaron, todo pasó muy deprisa. Harry se quedó enfrente de la ventana que ahora daba a la calle de atrás del edificio. Y Molly vio como saludaba a alguien para gritar después que la persiana ya estaba arreglada. Cuidadosamente la volvió a bajar de forma manual y cuando la habitación estuvo a oscuras pudo coger su varita y conjurar un lumos.

- Lo siento mamá, nos ha salido un vecino paranoico – Confesó Ginny mientras se acercaba a la pared para apretar el interruptor de forma manual.

- ¿Paranoico? ¿Un muggle? – Preguntó inocentemente la señora Weasley.

- Sí, se dedica a observarnos todo el día para ver si ve algo extraño – Confesó Harry – Y todo el día es todo el día. Por eso las persianas estaban cerradas…

- Le habíamos dicho que se nos habían estropeado – Añadió Ginny.

- Estos muggles… no sé por qué tenéis que vivir aquí cuando en la casa de Ron sobran dos habitaciones hija – Atajó Molly.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, es algo pasajero.

- Además en casa de Ron no existe la intimidad, mamá. La última vez que estuvimos compró expresamente un reloj como el de la Madriguera para ver dónde estábamos en cada momento – Dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas en señal de desaprobación.

- ¡Porque se preocupa hija! – Ginny rodó los ojos y acompañó a su madre fuera de la habitación. Siguieron hablando por el pasillo dejando a Harry solo en la habitación.

Con un fuerte resoplo empezó a vestirse con el uniforme de todos los días que se podía definir en dos palabras: oscuro y aburrido. Con veintiún años tenía que vestir traje chaqueta negro para ir a la academia de aurores, y aun no sabía el por qué. Fuera como fuese no había otro remedio, así que le siguió al traje los zapatos y una pasada de peine por el pelo. Se acercó a la cómoda para coger el peine cuando observó lo mismo que llevaba pasando desde hacía dos meses.

La cicatriz estaba roja.

No sabía si preocuparse o no. Pero realmente desconocía el por qué. No le dolía, ni le escocía, ni siquiera notaba un ligero cosquilleo por la frente. Nada. Simplemente, y de la noche a la mañana, se volvía de ese color, sin más explicaciones. No sabía si era una razón médica… pero quería forzarse a pensar que así fuera. Y por supuesto no se lo había dicho a nadie: su cicatriz era en ese momento y hasta nueva fecha un asunto de estado, y no quería alarmar a toda la comunidad mágica por una falsa alarma que se podía resolver con una poción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se echó el pelo hacia delante, tapando todo cuanto podía de la cicatriz. Aunque el resultado no le favorecía en absoluto, la estética no era en ese momento lo más importante.

Cogió la túnica de detrás de la puerta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Ginny, señora Weasley, me tengo que ir ya, que allí no esperan a nadie – Añadió cogiendo unos cuántos polvos flu de un pequeño cazo de color verde.

- ¡Espera Harry! –Exclamó Ginny. Harry frenó en seco su intento de huída y esperó dentro de la chimenea. La pelirroja le dio unas magdalenas envueltas en un par de servilletas y se quedó frente a él – Ten, y sabes que odio que te pongas en flequillo hacia delante cuando… - Pero Harry no le dejó terminar. Ginny ya tenía la mano puesta en su pelo, así que antes de que viera la cicatriz le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y desapareció dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de polvo.

- Harry está cada día más delgado… Yo no sé que comeréis aquí, pero el otro día cuando fui a casa de Ron Hermione había hecho unas tartaletas… deliciosas, tenías que haberlas probado. Le había puesto mermelada de cacahuete por encima y…

- Mamá… - Masculló Ginny.

- Vale vale, me callo – Dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz – Pero que sepas que se te daría bien la cocina.

- ¡Mamá! – Volvió a exclamar Ginny sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin embargo y contra lo que la señora Weasley y Ginny pensaban, Harry Potter no apareció por la academia de aurores esa mañana. Le había dado muchas vueltas, muchísimas durante dos semanas para acabar haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sí que fue al Ministerio como cada día, pero a una planta y a una sección diferente. Más concretamente se dejó caer en la quinta planta, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Salió del ascensor y no tuvo problemas en pasar desapercibido porque en los pasillos no cabía un alfiler. Había decenas de personas yendo de unos departamentos a otros, numerosos memorándums volando sobre todas las cabezas, tropezándose unos con otros, gente chillando desde un rincón a otro del corredor. Harry no tuvo que discurrir mucho para saber el por qué de tanto alboroto: en una semana se celebraba el mundial de Quidditch en Londres, y al parecer no todo estaba tan preparado como debería.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y se fundió entre la multitud, siendo golpeado de un lado para otro, tanto que se desorientó por completo. Logró llegar al final del pasillo a duras penas. Su pelo había vuelto a su posición natural, y se esmeró en recolocarlo mientras abría una de las puertas que rezaba: Secretaria.

Dentro el bullicio no se escuchaba, y una mujer con el pelo naranja bastante rizado se dedicaba a controlar las cinco vuelaplumas que estaban escribiendo para ella. La imagen de Rita Skeeter apareció en su mente junto al escobero donde le entrevistó aquel día de cuarto curso. Bueno, entrevistar quizás no era la palabra correcta.

Harry empezó a impacientarse porque la mujer no había levantado la mirada para ver quien había entrado, y llegó a la conclusión de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

Carraspeó dando un paso hacia delante colocándose enfrente de las cinco vuelaplumas. La mujer pegó un saltito y se recolocó las gafas de pasta fucsia en su sitio mirando de arriba abajo y sin descaro alguno a quien tenía enfrente. Entonces se infló como un pavo y habló como si le hubieran dado al play:

- Lo siento, pero el horario de atención al mago aun no ha empezado, exactamente faltan 15 minutos así que si no es molestia le agradecería que esperara en los sillones habituados fuera de esta habitación a la derecha – Dijo sonriendo como si el día anterior se hubiera hecho un hechizo blanqueante – Gracias – Añadió invitando a Harry a salir de allí.

- Verá, solo quería saber si podía hablar un momento con…

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero ni el señor Glitter ni el señor Malfoy se encuentran en este momento en sus despachos. Si quiere dejarle algún mensaje puede hacerlo, le daré un pergamino y una vuelapluma para que pueda…

- No, gracias, no me fío de las vuelapulumas – Atajó Harry. La mujer le miró de nuevo haciendo un acopio de fuerzas para no hechizarle, o por lo menos la cara que tenía se podía traducir en eso. Harry resopló y se dirigió sin más preámbulos hacia la puerta dejando a la mujer y a las cinco vuelaplumas trabajando de nuevo en algo que, supuso, debía ser importante – Cuando vuelva el señor Malfoy, dígale que Harry Potter ha venido a verle.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Empezó a caminar por la gente otra vez intentando llegar a los ascensores, pero no llegó a saber qué pasó en el despacho que había dejado atrás. Lo cierto es que, antes de poder dar si quiera cinco pasos, la testaruda mujer de las vuelaplumas salió de la habitación, lo cogió de la manga del traje y lo empujó de nuevo al despacho sin más explicaciones. Una vez asegurada que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, conjuró un hechizo no verbal y, detrás de su escritorio donde las vuelaplumas seguían trabajando arduamente, una puerta negra mate apareció de la nada.

- Discúlpeme Señor Potter. El señor Malfoy no admite ninguna visita en su despacho, por norma. Pero hay una lista de nombres a los que sí permite la entrada a esta sala – Y de repente se encontró en una dependencia que no tenía ningún parecido a las del Ministerio. Ni el mobiliario, ni la decoración y ni la distribución eran iguales, y mucho menos parecidos. La idea de un translador le vino a la mente, pero si así había sido, el viaje había sido tan perfecto que no lo había notado.

- ¿Una lista dice? – Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Sí, así es – Respondió la mujer que respondía al nombre de Kelly – Ahora si no es molestia, avisaré al señor Malfoy para que pueda atenderle cuanto antes – Comentó. Se alejó un poco de Harry y, dándole la espalda, conjuró un Especto Patronum. Harry sintió como una sensación de frío gélido le recorría toda la espalda, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo qué animal había salido de la varita de la secretaria. Era una cotorra. Realmente muy apropiado.

- Y, si no es molestia preguntar… - Murmuró Harry bastante inquieto - …¿cuántas personas hay en esa lista? – La mujer se volvió hacia él y sonrió de nuevo. Se acercó a la puerta negra y puso la mano sobre el picaporte.

- Solo está usted, señor Potter.

Iba a reprochar cuando la puerta se cerró ante sus narices, dejándole decenas de preguntas en la punta de la lengua que, por lo menos, esperaba resolver cuando llegara Malfoy.

Si llegaba.

No había preparado ningún discurso y tampoco sabía como tenía que tratar a Malfoy. ¿Como un mortífago? ¿Como un aliado? ¿Como un traidor? No estaba del todo claro, pero lo que sí tenía que hacer era contárselo todo. Si era la persona indicada o no, no estaba a su alcance. Obviamente no iba a reaccionar igual que Hermione o que Ginny, sabía que no iba a tomárselo todo a la tremenda. Su amiga quizás hubiera contactado con el Primer Ministro, y llegando hasta ahí el problema se le habría ido de las manos. ¿Y si se estaba obsesionando por nada? Desde siempre había tenido problemas con su cicatriz, aunque las condiciones eran totalmente diferentes. No había habido más ataques de mortífagos, de hecho por parte del Ministerio se rechazaba la idea de que hubiera algún tipo de secta escondida en algún lugar del mundo. Y eso incluía a Draco Malfoy. Algo le decía que podía confiar en él, aunque esa palabra se le quedara muy grande.

Inspeccionó la habitación por encima. Era fría, sobria, elegante, austera. Era una habitación típicamente Malfoy.

No le dio tiempo a observar nada más porque el dueño del despacho apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación, justo al lado de Harry. Le observó durante unos instantes. Estaba delgado, y mucho. No tenía nada que ver ese Draco con el que había conocido años atrás en Hogwarts.

- Potter – Dijo Malfoy extendiendo una mano que Harry aceptó. Rompiendo el contacto dio la vuelta y se sentó en su espacioso y mullido sillón de color negro – Por favor, siéntate – Añadió señalando una de las sillas que se enfrentaban al sillón. Harry titubeó, pero fue tan breve la indecisión que pronto se vio frente a Malfoy - ¿Quieres uno? – Preguntó Draco ofreciendo un puro a Harry, quien movió la cabeza en señal de negación – Si no fumas, no eres un buen hombre de negocios, eso dicen – Masculló mientras se tomaba su tiempo para encenderlo.

Harry se removió impaciente en la incómoda silla.

- Has tardado mucho tiempo Potter. Demasiado diría yo – Comentó dándole una calada al puro.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Cómo es que me estabas esperando? – Preguntó Harry. Draco sonrió de lado, como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste muy gracioso. Pero no había nada de divertido en aquella situación.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme, Potter? – Sugirió Malfoy. Harry ni siquiera utilizó oclumancia para adivinar qué narices estaba pasando: Malfoy sabía algo. Y ese algo era importante y, obviamente, estaba muy relacionado con Potter. - ¿Nada? – Recalcó Draco en un susurro.

- ¿Y tú Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Mira Potter, seamos sinceros por una vez en nuestras jodidas vidas – Atajó de inmediato Draco. Se levantó con calma, quizás con más de la habitual – Algo está cambiando – Dijo sin dar más detalles. Se quedó mirando por una de las falsas ventanas de la habitación que daban a unos paisajes de lo más paradisíacos.

Harry asintió para sí mismo. Sí, algo estaba cambiando. No sabía el qué, ni el por qué ni desde cuándo, pero presentía malos augurios.

- He venido para enseñarte esto – Anunció Potter. Con una mano temblorosa se levantó la parte del flequillo que tapaba su cicatriz. Y ahí estaba, como desde hacía un par de meses. Vibrante, con un fuerte color rojo, como si tuviera una vida independiente. Harry esperaba que Draco se sorprendiera, o que empezara a hacer muchas preguntas. Pero su silencio le indicó que había algo más.

- Me lo temía – Admitió sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. Dejó morir el puro en uno de los ceniceros y se acercó cuidadosamente a Harry – Mira Potter, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas sí o no, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Ahora dictas tú las normas? – Respondió Harry con firmeza.

- ¿Has vuelto a hablar pársel?

Se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos. No hizo falta que respondiera.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Eso no significa nada…¿verdad? – Murmuró Potter temiéndose la más amarga de las respuestas.

- Venga Potter no seas ingenuo. ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas dos meses con la marca latente y que vuelves a hablar la lengua del señor tenebroso y no has hecho nada para saber el por qué?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Remover a toda la comunidad mágica por una falsa alarma?

- Quién te dice a ti que es una falsa alarma… Eso – dijo señalando a la cicatriz – es solo una prueba más, Potter – Masculló Malfoy haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo por contenerse.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿Acaso es posible que vuelva? O, mejor aún, ¿te has encargado tú de que pueda volver? – Preguntó Harry.

Draco sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él, así que el comentario no le pilló por sorpresa.

- Mira Potter, te voy a contar todo lo que sé. Pero nada, nada en absoluto – recalcó – puede salir de aquí. No he compartido con nadie lo que estoy a punto de contarte, así que no hagas que me arrepienta después.

Harry no contestó. Malfoy tenía información, y fuera poca o mucha estaba seguro de que sería suficiente para entender todo lo que le estaba pasando. Porque no podía ser que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hubiera vuelto…No, era del todo imposible.

- Llevo dos años investigando, Potter. Dos malditos años – Se levantó con parsimonia del sillón y se arremangó lentamente la camisa de uno de sus brazos para enseñar su mayor secreto -¿Lo ves?

Harry enmudeció de repente. Siete largos años pasaron ante sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, dejándole sin habla durante un par de segundos.

-E-Es imposible – Tartamudeó en un acopio de fuerzas. Una gota de sudor frío empezó a caer por su frente.

- En el mundo mágico no hay nada imposible, Potter – Aclaró mientras con un dedo definía el contorno de la calavera con la serpiente moviéndose en su boca como si fuera algo muy valioso. Harry perdió su mirada en aquel dibujo que se extendía por todo el antebrazo del Slytherin.

Los dos estaban marcados.

- ¿Y qué has investigado? – Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio.

- Muchas cosas, Potter. Más de las que debería. He buscado en todas partes el por qué de esto – levantó su brazo – No debería de pasar. Con el señor tenebroso destruido, la marca había muerto con él. Por eso no tiene ningún sentido, claro que con esta nueva información – señaló su cicatriz – las cosas cambian. Y mucho.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Harry cohibido.

- ¿Podemos? ¿Llevas dos meses con la cicatriz así y no has hecho nada en absoluto? – Preguntó Malfoy absorto.

Draco hizo una mueca de decepción.

- Mira Malfoy, yo estoy tan perdido como tú, no entiendo…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo lo veo más que claro. Mira Potter… - Suspiró profundamente – he llegado a oír voces. ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó con fuerza – Llevo dos años recopilando datos, buscando de entre las piedras, interrogando a más mortífagos de los que hay encerrados en Azkaban… ¡Y tú te has estado tocándote las narices con la Weasley solo porque no querías aceptarlo!

- ¡No hay nada que aceptar, Malfoy!

- ¡Ha vuelto, Potter! ¡Todo coincide! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Las voces, la cicatriz, la marca…

- Mira Malfoy, sus siete almas están destruidas, Voldemort sencillamente no existe. Si quieres pensar que sí para borrar tu imagen y hacértelas de héroe, perfecto, pero a mí no me metas en esto.

Draco lanzó un grito de desesperación y se abalanzó sobre Harry, cogiéndole de uno de los lados de la chaqueta.

- Mira San Potter, he desperdiciado dos valiosos años de mi vida para lograr adelantarme a sus pasos. Me he casado con una Greengrass solo para despistar a mi padre, he visitado cientos de veces la sala de las profecías, he removido todo Malfoy Manor y toda la casa de los Black buscando alguna pista, he leído todos los diarios de mis jodidos antepasados, y te aseguro por mi asquerosa sangre limpia que puede volver.

Soltó a Potter como si le hubiera dado un calambre y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por toda la sala. Con dos dedos en su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, apretando como si por fuerza pudiera sacar alguna brillante e ingeniosa idea.

Harry por su parte volvió a sentarse en su incómoda silla. Tal vez hubiera llorado de rabia si Malfoy no estuviera presente. De rabia, de impotencia, de inseguridad… de volver a ver gente morir, de volver a ser incapaz de pararlo, de frustración. La sensación de que Dumbledore había muerto en vano se adueñó de todo su cuerpo. No quería, no quería volver a atrás, quería una nueva vida, quería ser el Harry Potter que amaba a Ginny, que disfrutaba con las partidas los sábados en casa de los Weasley, que confiaba en sus amigos, que quería ser el mejor auror.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose como si fuera aquel inocente niño que vivía en la alacena de la casa de los Dursley.

Se hizo el silencio. Draco suspiró hondo y volvió a mirar por la ventana en la que se veía un afrodisíaco paisaje de las Bahamas. Pero no titubeó en su respuesta.

- Prepararnos… y esperar.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como he dicho es un epílogo macabro y cruel, lo sé. Quería que constase en acta (xD) que llevo desde el dos de mayo del año 2009 sin publicar nada, así que soy consciente de que este fic tendrá fallos y probablemente no desarrolle la trama como a mí me hubiera gustado, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa!;) Espero que no os hayáis frustrado demasiado!:D

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re

PD: El fic acaba así, es un final muuuuuuuuuuuuuy abierto, pero da cabida a muchas cosas:)

8


End file.
